Of Misunderstandings and Chocolate Kisses
by Eredis
Summary: "Do you want a kiss, Eli?" Eli was surprised, to say the least; her question had brought him back to reality and made his eyes widen slightly.  In celebration of Eclare Day, One-Shot


**A/N: 'Ello people. I am aware that I haven't posted in a while. Even though I've had plenty of plot bunnies, I've been pretty busy with school, among other things. But today, in celebration of Eclare Day, I got inspired and decided to post this one-shot. **

**So yeah, I hope you're having an amayzing Eclare Day! Sorry if you think this one-shot sucks, since it most likely does :/**

**-Eri**

**

* * *

**It was a fine autumn day, leaves varying in multiple hues of orange laid scattered on the grass and the Sun cast a warm glow on the fellow Degrassi students who were eating their lunches outside. Mindless chatter filled the air, and Eli sat with his best friend, Adam, on one of the picnic tables.

Eli was aware of his friend's animated jabbering, probably about the latest Goon issue, but his thoughts kept wandering to a certain bright eyed girl with cinnamon colored curls and kissable, pink lips...

"Oh, and did you see the trailer for that new movie? You know, the one about the guy who's being constantly ignored by his best friend because he's too lovestruck to do anything else other than think about his girlfriend?"

Okay. Now _that _snapped Eli out of his reverie. An amused smirk appeared on his face before replying.

"Nope. But it sounds interesting, don't you think? Wanna go watch it?"

Adam rolled his eyes, "Why pay to see it in a movie theater when I can watch the live version right now?"

Eli's brow furrowed momentarily before noticing that Adam's line of vision was focused somewhere behind him. He quickly understood what he had meant when he looked over his shoulder, and he watched as his blue eyed beauty made her way towards them. That's right, _his._

"Hey Eli, Adam," she greeted with a small smile.

As she sat down, the first thing Eli noticed was that she looked a tad...sleep deprived. He was about to question her about this, but Adam beat him to it.

"What's up Clare? You look tired."

"Oh, it's nothing. I just didn't sleep much last night."

Never letting an opportunity go to waste, Eli quickly saw this as a chance to tease her. "Why? Stayed up late thinking about me?"

"Sorry to disappoint, Eli, but I was up late finishing my U.S. History essay," she replied with a smile. "It took me a bit more time than I had..."

The rest of Clare's words were lost in a daze as Eli started to space out again, the gears in his head turning, thinking of ways he could get her to kiss him...

"Do you want a kiss, Eli?"

Eli was surprised, to say the least; her question had brought him back to reality and made his eyes widen slightly. _How the hell did she know...? _He hid his initial shock behind a grin before he composed a reply.

"Feeling bold today, are you, Edwards?"

"Uh, dude? You _do _know she meant a _chocolate _kiss, right?" Adam said, stifling a chuckle and pointing at Clare's hand, where there was, indeed, a bag of Hershey's chocolate kisses.

"Oh," Eli simply said, his grin fading at his accidental misunderstanding. _Smooth, Eli, real smooth...Oh well, at least I got her to blush. _"Well, in that case, no. I don't like chocolate."

Clare's expression suddenly morphed into one of disbelief, matching Adam's perfectly. Being a chocoholic herself, she couldn't believe when people expressed their dislike for the delicious treat.

"What do you mean you don't like chocolate? Surely you've tried it before, right?"

"Once. Years ago," Eli replied nonchalantly, thinking back to his first and _only _encounter with chocolate. He was seven years old at the time, and he barely remembered it, other than the fact that he felt like gagging afterwards. That had been enough for him to decide that he never wanted to try chocolate again.

Clare removed the foil wrapper from a kiss and popped it in her mouth before responding. "Years ago? That's plenty of time to change your opinion. How do you know you don't like it _now_?"

"I just don't. Simple as that."

Adam scoffed, "How can you be so sure?"

"I just am. Geez, what's with the-," Eli suddenly stopped mid-sentence, a plan forming itself in his mind. He couldn't hold back the mischievous smirk that came across his features.

"Eli...care to share?" Clare asked, a hint of worry in her voice.

He faked an innocent expression, "Care to share _what_?"

"Drop the act, dude. You know that Clare and I can tell when you're up to something," Adam said, slightly narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"Well, I was just thinking that maybe I _will _give chocolate another try..."

"Really? Why the sudden change of heart?" Clare asked skeptically before popping yet another chocolate kiss in her mouth. _Now was his chance..._

"Because," Eli said as he started to slowly lean in, "I'll get something out of it too."

He didn't even give Clare a chance to question him, for he had already captured her lips with his. She felt the blood rush to her face and her lips parted when she gasped in surprise, the kiss having caught her off guard. Eli used this to his advantage, his tongue darting inside her mouth, tasting and exploring.

_I was right. She _does_ taste like chocolate, _he thought. And to his surprise, he found that he actually didn't mind the taste. In fact, it was good. _Crap, looks like Clare was right_, but he pushed that thought out of his mind and continued to savor their passionate, chocolate flavored kiss.

"_Hem-hem. _I'm right here, guys."

Eli and Clare quickly broke apart, due to Adam's interruption _and_ the fact that they needed to refill their lungs with oxygen. Eli wore a satisfied smirk on his face, while Clare looked dazed.

"Um, sorry Adam?" she offered as an apology.

Adam shook his head as he got up from his seat. "It's okay, it's okay. Now, as much as I _enjoy _watching your gag inducing displays of affection, I have a date with the latest issue of The Chinatown Saga."

And with that, Adam walked away, leaving Eli and a blushing Clare sitting at the table. She was replaying their kiss in her head when she felt Eli's eyes on her.

"What?" She asked, breaking the silence.

He smirked and looked at her ocean eyes as he replied, "Oh nothing, just thinking that chocolate isn't as bad as I thought."


End file.
